The Story of Our Lives
by Im A WarriorGirl
Summary: Post Something Borrowed Something Blew Up. What happen after mary goes into Labor? Will the baby be okay? Will Mary be okay? Will there be anything between Mary and Marshall? Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-ya people! This is my first IPS FanFiction! First of all I am quite mad and sad. One reason and one reason only: The fifth season of In Plain Sight is sadly the last. I have no idea why but hopefully I will let you know. When I know. If I ever do. Anyway lets get on with the story. Rated T for language.**

**Words: 835**

**Summary: Almost all of you saw the season finale. I know I did! What happens when Mary gois into Labor and everything goes wrong? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 1: Baby**

Mary's POV

I am being loaded into the ambulance. Then everything goes **black**. I wake up in a hospital bed, which I am scowling at. Marshall is sitting next to my bed, slightly dozing. I tried to stretch but my stomach did not approve. Marshall sensed my movement and woke up. "Hey." I said quietly. He stared at me for a while and smiled. "Hey Mare. How are you feeling?" "Sore," I answered. "This hospital is already being a bitch. This IV!" he just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked angrily. He just smiled. "You, Mare. You went into labor at 32 weeks, lost consciousness in the ambulance, and got an Emergency C-section. And you're complaining about the IV." He chuckled to himself. I thought for a while and it all came back to me. I never thought about why I am sitting in this bed. "The baby. Is it okay?" marshall just smiled eve wider. "Yes, Mary. SHE is fine." I was shocked. "it's a she?" he nodded and then asked, "What are you going to name her?" I thought for a brief moment. "I have actually been thinking about this for a while. If it was a boy, I was gonna name him after you, actually. I don't know why. Probably because he would be tough like both of us. It just seemed fit for him. On the other hand, if it was a girl, I AM going to name her Phoebe Alexis Shannon." I said and smiled. "Phoebe Alexis," he said quietly. "I think it fits. Do you want to see her? She was on a ventilator for her little lungs but she's off of it now and breathing perfectly. And you would've better named him Marshall." He finished and narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled a genuine smile only he rarely saw. He told me he would be right back with the nurse and Phoebe. 10 minutes later Marshall came in carrying a pink blanket. A nurse was behind him. "Meet Phoebe Alexis Shannon." He smiled and said to me. He handed her to me and told me I could have some alone time with her while he went and talked with Stan. But before he could leave I stopped him and asked, "How's things going with Abigail?" there was mixed emotions on his face. He answered, "she and I broke up. She knew you would always be first and she didn't want that. She actually made me choose between the both of you." I must have had a shocked expression on my face because he laughed and added, "But guess who I picked?" he teased. I smiled and he left the room. About a half an hour later Jinx and Brandi came in. "How are you doin?" Brandi asked me. I ignored the question and asked her, "How are you doing?" Mom just left the guessing that we wanted time alone. After she left Brandi answered, "Peter understood everything. I told him about how I thought I had changed but inside I was still who I was before. But he still wants to marry me." She said and slightly smiled. I told her that that was good and we talked for about an hour until she asked the question I hoped nobody would ask this soon. "So are you giving her up for adoption or not?" I just shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "I Haven't even thought about it yet. I don't even want to. I am contemplating on keeping her, but I would be off my job for 6 months. But if I do I would probably have to see that Piss ass shrink again." She burst out laughing, which was so un-Brandi like. I just let myself smile and enjoy the moment. Soon afterwards, she said she had to go. As soon as she left Marshall came back in. "How are you feeling?" he asked me once again. "The same. Tired. But I don't want to go to sleep. By the way what day is it?" I remember it being Tuesday when this happened. "Friday." He said quietly. I thought to myself, was I in a coma or just unconscious? "You were in a coma for almost 3 days." It was like he read my mind! "The doctors thought you wouldn't wake up. Your pulse rate was usually around 33. Sometimes it got as high at 170. And sometimes it was perfectly normal." I thought about this for a while. When, suddenly the monitor beside me started beeping and it felt like I was having a heart attack. And then, everything went black.

**Yeah I think this is pretty terrible. It doesn't seem like much of a cliffie. I think I went way too fast on this and didn't add enough detail. If I get good reviews, I promise to update before Monday. Ugh. I hate Mondays. Probably Monday is the first day of school. And I promise to make the next one much longer! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I am so Sorry I didn't update! My week was hectic! I started school again on Monday and I already have to write an autobiography! Excuse me, **_Math___**autobiography. Anyway on with the story.**

Marshall POV

Mary's machines started beeping, and all kinds of doctors ran in.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I asked but no one answered. A tall blonde female doctor pulled me out of the room and started explaining.

"Sir, I need you to stay out of the room. Miss Shannon suffered Cardiac Arrest. She is stable right now, but she might slip into a coma. We will be watching her carefully, and hope for the best." She said with an apologetic smile.

I just stood in the hallway, stunned. Why did Mary go into Cardiac Arrest? Will she be okay? Will she slip into a coma?

I decided to head to the cafeteria and have something to eat. I walked through the ICU, and looked at all the patients.

One man, severe injury to his head and chest, has been in a coma for 2 months. I walked past more rooms and one caught my eye. Female, gave birth. Went into Cardiac Arrest and has been in a coma for 2 weeks. The doctors don't think she will make it.

I was spaced out for the rest of the time until I got to the cafeteria. I had to call Stan, and Mary's family.

"McQueen," stand answered. "Stan it's me. Mary Went into Cardiac Arrest. The doctors say she might slip into a coma. Just wanted to let you know." I said. The phone was quiet for a moment.

"Call Mary's family. I'll meet you in the waiting room in about 10 minutes." Stan answered, and then hung up.

I called Mary's family, and they immediately rushed over. I don't know if it was just me, but I swear Jinx was acting weird. Her face looked flushed, and her eyes were red. Mary would not be happy.

I didn't bother calling Mark, I don't think Mary would want him around either. Brandi showed up, too. She was really worried about Mary.

She kept asking questions. The same ones asked myself. All the answers were the same. I don't know. Stan got us a private waiting room. The door opened and the same female doctor, who had told me about Mary, came in.

"Miss Shannon suffered from Cardic Arrest about 2 hours ago. She is stable and conscious. During the C-section, the doctor cut somewhere where he didn't mean to. It disrupted a vein near her heart, which caused her to go into Cardiac Arrest.

She is conscious like I said, but tired. She's asking for all of you, but only a few at a time. Do not stress her out." The nurse said and walked out. "Me and Marshall will go in first."

Jinx slurred. Mary would not be happy, for sure. Apparently everyone else thought that too. They had unsure expressions on their face. Jinx ignored them and stumbled into Mary's room, with me in tow.

"Mary? Are you awake?" I asked her eyes were closed, but as soon as I asked they sprang open.

"Hey. What happened?" She asked. I explained everything to her, while Jinx stood aside. Mary kept sneaking nervous glances at her.

"Marshall, I need to talk to my _Mother _about," but she cut herself off because I was already out of the room.

I stayed outside the door listening in on the conversation. I snuck glances through the door, and mary knew. She saw me every time. They were arguing. Mary was upset because Jinx was drunk, and of course, Jinx was denying it.

"Mom," Mary hissed, "You are drunk, and I want you out of this hospital. If you do not leave within the next 15 seconds, I will have you banned from entering the hospital."

8 second of silence have passed. Jinx just stood there. _3, 2, 1._ I counted off in my head.

"Mom, get out now or I can have you arrested for resisting a US Marshall." She waited. Once again Jinx just stood there. Mary looked pissed.

"Marshall, I know you are standing there and listening. Go find hospital security. Please."

I flashed a nod through the hospital window and went and got Stan, and Security. When we were near the hallway, we could hear Jinx's screaming. Nothing form Mary. Absolutely nothing.

We burst into the room and Mary was gone. The bathroom door was closed so I guess she was in there. Security pulled Jinx out of the room. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mare, your mom's out of the room and Stan is here. You can come out." No answer.

Only a sob. I looked at Stan. He nodded and I opened the bathroom door. She was leaning against the wall, her face red and eyes puffy. She just looked at me. Her mom must have said something bad. I have only seen Mary cry once or twice.

"Mare I will let you calm down and then you can tell me everything. But let's get you to your bed. You need to lie down." I said carefully. "Yes Mom." She replied.

**Ok I know this is shorter but my dad is kicking me off :P I PROMISE I will uPdate by Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I deleted this chapter that I previously had, so if you get confused and think, "Hey we already had chapter 3!" well I made some changes. I will not tell you what, but you M/M lovers will not be happy…..**

Marshall's POV

"Yes Mom" Mary replied. She walked back to her bed and lied down. Literally 5 seconds later, she was out. I sighed.

"Stan, go find Brandi. She will want to know what happened." I told Stan. He nodded and walked out the door. A few minutes later he came back in with Brandi. He left us alone to talk.

"What happened Marshall? The doctor said she would be awake!" she exclaimed.

"Brandi, did you know Jinx was drunk?" Brandi shook her head. "Well she was and Mary didn't want her here while she was drunk. Mary threatened her, but she didn't budge."

"Mary said she could've got your mother arrested but I went and got hospital security. When I came back Mary was in the bathroom crying. We both know that is a very rare occasion, so your mother must have said something really bad."

Brandi just looked….Helpless. I could tell she wanted to help Mary but there was nothing she could do.

"Marshall," Brandi started slowly. "Mary is lucky to have you in her life. Your both lucky to have each other there when your down. I don't want her to ruin that. You are best friends."

Silence. Silence until Mary woke up. I could tell Brandi wanted to jump and ask questions, but she held herself back.

We just stared at each other. My eyes locked with Mary's green eyes.

"She said I would be a horrible mother and I did not deserve to live. She said that she should take care of the baby while I go and rot." She said expressionless. But her voice was filled with emotions.

Sadness. Betrayal. Hurt. But she didn't express it. Brandi left to give us some privacy. As much as she wanted to see Mary, she knew she wasn't up for it just yet.

"Mary," I said carefully. "Even I know that's not all your mother said. You've heard worse. You never cried then."

She just looked clueless. Like she didn't know what was happening.

"Marshall, she said that it was my fault daddy left. My fault she started drinking again. My fault Brandi almost got put in jail for life. Everything was my fault. Now that I think about it, it IS my fault."

She looked on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Mary, none of that was your fault! It was your dad's fault he left. He made that choice himself!" I half yelled.

"It was your mother's fault she started drinking again. You… can't just blame yourself for everything that happens in their lives. Brandi got herself fin trouble with the drugs, and the FBI agents, that was her and Chuck's fault!"

"Mary, this is why I am protective over you. You have so much weight on your shoulders that it is not healthy, I—" I was cut off when Mark burst through the door, looking somewhat angry.

"You bitch!" he yelled at me. "My girlfriend had Cardiac Arrest and you didn't call me!" I tried to answer but I couldn't. I was speechless.

"First of all Mark, I am not your girlfriend!" Mary answered. "Second of all, you are drunk. I just had a bad argument with Jinx because she was drunk. I am giving you the same warning as I did to Jinx."

She said. "You have 15 seconds to get out of my room. If you do not hospital security will come and ban you from the hospital. You will also be arrested for resisting a US Marshal."

She counted down from 15 to 1 and he just kept ranting. She looked at me and I nodded. I went into the corner of the room and called Stan.

"Hey Stan. Mark is here. He's drunk…Yah same thing as Jinx. Mary wants hospital security here and he be arrested for resisting a US Marshal. Kay thanks."

I nodded over to Mary and she nodded back. About 2 minutes later Stan was here with hospital security. They put him in handcuffs and led him out of the room.

"Abigail wants to see you Mary. Try and be nice." Stan ordered and left the room. I saw Mary frown.

"I don't think I should be here," I told Mary. She frowned even harder. "Stay. You can hide in the corner of the room. In the shadows. She'll never see you."

I sighed and got up and went to the back corner of the room. I made it just in time because Abigail walked in.

"Hey Mary how you feelin'?" Abigail asked. She and Mary talked for a while. Mary usually gave lazy one word answers. About half an hour later Abigail told Mary she had to get back to work.

Before she walked out the door she called over her shoulder, "By the way, I know you're hiding in the corner Marshall!"

I must've made a confused sound because she just laughed. She must have stopped In the hallway because she walked back to door frame and said,

"I know you too well Marshall." And then left.

**Mary's POV**

As soon as Abigail left I fake sighed. Marshall came out from the shadows**(AN: SPOOKY!)**and sat down next to my bed.

We talked about multiple things. Ranging from how I felt to how the sun's heat is transferred to earth. We were comfortable until he asked a question I would rather not answer.

"Mare," he said softly. "How much do I mean to you?" What? Is he serious? He is actually asking me that? "What? Are you serious? You are actually asking me that?"

He just had a blank expression and he gave a small nod.

"Jesus Marshall you mean everything to me. You're like my only friend. My best friend." I said casually. Like it was no big deal.

"Mary," he started again. "Do you realize how much you mean to me? If I would have lost you a few hours ago, I don't know what I'd have done. You keep me going all day long. You keep. You make me keep hold of the temper I never lose."

I just stared at him. "When you went into Cardiac Arrest earlier, I thought I was going to lose you. The doctor told me that you could have slipped into another coma and you most likely wouldn't have made it. I felt helpless."

I said to him, "The night I got kidnapped, Jinx was yelling at me saying how selfish I was being to Brandi for not apologizing for Chuck getting killed. She was angry at me because I couldn't help Brandi."

This is the first time I told him this. "When I got shot," I started again. His eyes filled with regret. "She was angry at me because I got angry at her when she said how much that had hurt her and the others, and I was once again being selfish."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Marshall just kissed my forehead. "Marshall? Right before Mark burst in the room what were you going to tell me?

You said something about me having too much weight on my shoulders and how it wasn't healthy."

"Mary," he started. Again. "I was going to say how you needed a break from all the stress and leave. Not Albuquerque but your mom and sister."

"I wouldn't have anywhere to go." I argued. He faked an exasperated sigh and checked his watch.

"You could stay in my guest bedroom. There's plenty of room in my house. You'll have your own shower, bathroom, closet etcetera. We'll just have to share a kitchen." He cracked a smile.

"Oh gee I was hoping I would have my own gourmet kitchen with a chef." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and yawned. I scowled. "Get some sleep doofus. Either in that chair or in your house, I don't care just go to sleep. I'm tired." I said and yawned.**(AN: I yawned while typing this!)**

He nodded and got as comfortable as he could in a plastic chair. "Goodnight Mary." He said.

"Night Marshall." I said and fell asleep

• •

**(AN: I really want to stop it here but I want to make this as long as possible! I have school tomorrow )**

**Marshall's POV, Next morning(or so he thinks…)**

I woke to find Mary staring at me, her green eyes wide awake.

"You slept long enough." She snorted. I'm confused.

"What do you mean Mare?" she snorted again. "You've been asleep for 3 days Marshall. The doctors were worried and wanted to make sure you were okay but I told them it was natural for you to do that on occasions like this."

I was asleep for 3 days? How? "Marshall, you are everything to me. I couldn't live without you either. You are the one who usually doesn't get offended by my sarcasm and snarky remarks. Except…." She trailed off.

I knew who she meant. Her father. She interrupted my thoughts by beginning to say something.

"Marshall I—" but she was cut off by staring past my shoulder, eyes wide. I turned around and saw a figure standing in the doorway. I knew him.

"Daddy?" Mary exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok some of you will be confused. If you haven't noticed yet, I changed the end of chapter 3. I would read that first or some parts of this will not make sense. M/M lovers will not be pleased. But there will be M/M fluff in this story. Anyway I want to change my username. Any ideas?**

**Chapter 4**

Mary's POV

"Daddy?" I exclaimed. I am pretty sure this was my father, but something wasn't right. I brushed it off and enjoyed the moment.

"Mary honey, how are you feeling?" my father asked me. I just shook my head and asked him, "Are you okay? What are you doing here? You're wanted by the FBi!" I was getting angry.

He looked confused for a moment. His eyes were wide, like he was seeing something amazing for the first time.

"What are you talking about Mary? I am not wanted by the FBI!" What the hell? What is he talking about? His eyes were still wide.

I just noticed his eye color. It was chocolate brown. He was supposed to have green eyes, exactly like mine. I brushed that off too, and just though _there's nothing to worry about. He's old. His eyes could get darker._

Marshall was staring at my father. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. He caught my eyes and I just shook my head. This was my father. It had to be.

Like he actually heard what I was thinking, he just half smiled and nodded. But he looked hesitant.

Don't get me wrong, I _do_ love Marshall, but sometimes he's a pain in the ass. Yes, I just said I love Marshall. He's my best friend and has been here for me when my family hasn't. How could I not love him?

My father talked to me for a long time. He made mistakes of what he recalled happened together. He said he was forced to leave us, two days _**after**_ my 7th birthday. Marshall most definitely caught that mistake.

I hadn't noticed he was standing in the doorway. He left about an hour or two ago to change his clothes and take a shower. He hadn't had a change of clothes in awhile.

Our eyes connected. My '_father'_ looked around nervously. I have been feeling better, and not as sore, so Stan gave me back my glock. The hospital was also letting me wear my own clothes, but not too tight.

I grabbed my gun, stood up and pointed it at the man. Marshall walked over slowly, with his glock also drawn.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here, posing as my father?" I asked the man. Marshall kept his gun drawn, but mine wasn't. I was putting it back on the table and taking out my cell phone.

"Stan, it's Mary. There's a man in my room. He's posing as my father." I listened to his response. "No Stan, he's NOT my father! Didn't you hear me say 'Posing as my father'? God just sent Bobby D over here. I'll check his ID!" I practically screamed.

I went and padded the man down and found his wallet. His name was John Williams Simmons. Figures. Same initials. I also found a syringe with something in it. Damn druggie.

"Answer the lady's question." Marshall said slowly. John gave in.

"Ok you know my name is John Williams Simmons. I was sent here by some friends. To kill you. And Marshall. And your baby." The man said and smiled wickedly. _That_ was what the syringe was for.

"Sir, come here." Said a voice form the doorway. I looked and saw Bobby D, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Marshall let his gun down and put it back in his holster. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," he said quietly. "sit down. You've had your fill of adrenaline today. I'll go get you something to eat." He walked to the door but stopped when I called him back.

"Marshall, take this to the lab will ya? It was in his pocket. I don't want to take the chance of sticking myself with it."

I gave him the syringe and he gave me back a small smile. I figured he wouldn't be back for a while, so I decided to take a nap.

_I was sitting in a beach chair, watching the ocean, the day shift from morning, to afternoon, to twilight before my eyes. I saw a figure walking on the water.i got up out of my beach chair and walked towards it._

_What I saw when I got there wasn't Jesus, as I had figured. It was Marshall. He looked godly handsome. Hair wet and spikey. Clothing swaying in the wind. Beautiful. _

_The next thing I know, I am walking with him, further into the ocean, hand in hand. He turned to me and said, "What were you going to tell me Mary?"_

I woke up with a start. Marshall was sitting next to my bed, talking to himself. Or probably me. He kept repeating "What were you going to tell me Mary? Before your father interrupted you?"

I turned to him and said, though with some difficulty, "Marshall. I was going to say I…I…love you. You've been here through everything and I couldn't live without you. I just couldn't."

I didn't know what else to say. Marshall however seemed to have a lot of questions. He looked confused, happy, and so many other emotions.

"Wow" Was all he could say.

**Ok I am sorry but my mother is making me go to bed. I have school tomorrow. And gym. Ugh I hate gym. We have to do a sit-up and push up test. Wish me luck. My arms are not very strong. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. UUUGGGHHH!**


End file.
